


a not-so fantastic view

by SomewhereNotHere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Theatre, Costume Mishaps, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Oikawa's costume is falling apart and someone has to help fix it, Sexual Humor, performer!Oikawa, stagehand!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereNotHere/pseuds/SomewhereNotHere
Summary: "You're both here to help me look my best, right?" Tooru suddenly beams, a smile now replacing the smirk on his face, "That's okay, Ya-chan, all I need is Kou-chan right now!"





	a not-so fantastic view

**Author's Note:**

> 05 Jan 2018 edit: tags changed since kiyoyachi isn't the main ship here, but they are also in this

He can see Yachi-san bolting down the corridor towards him, but she is running far too fast, and when he steps to the right, she _also_ steps to the right -- her left -- and crashes into him. Koushi would sigh, but it is difficult to do so when he’s gasping for breath instead as the wind is knocked out of him. He’s falling backwards because of their collision; he can feel gravity pulling him down, so he puts all his strength into holding Yachi-san firmly in his arms so she doesn’t hurt herself.

They fall to the floor with a _thud_ and Koushi’s back hurts. It really hurts. That is definitely going to leave a bruise.

“Sugawara-san, I’m so, so, _so_ sorry!” she cries -- actually cries -- and bounces off him as if it’s nothing.

She’s safe, good; Koushi’s back on the other hand, and-- Ouch, his _backside_ when he moves, not so much. Tsukishima isn’t even around, yet he can see him smirking in his head anyway. He can hear Tooru giggling too, in that adorable way he does which makes him get away with giggling in the first place, the bastard. He gets up off the floor with a huff, but quickly tells Yachi-san that “No, I’m not huffing at you, it’s okay!” with the sweetest smile he has to offer. He sighs inwardly when he notices her shoulders visibly relax, and she returns to a more natural standing position. Koushi never liked his juniors acting stiff and scared around him, like he was some authority figure they _had_ to respect, especially if it turned out he hadn’t done anything to _actually deserve_ said respect.

Maybe Tooru wanted his juniors -- see, Kageyama -- to respect him and to, in some cases, grovel at his feet -- see also, Kageyama -- but Koushi found no appeal in it himself.

“Can I ask why you were running so fast?” Koushi holds a hand against his back, rubbing his hip, “Or is that top secret information?”

“Nothing like that, Sugawara-san,” she laughs, bowing apologetically, before taking a deep breath.

She looks far too serious, and something about it scares Koushi. Just a little. A tiny smidgen. Yachi-san has never looked so serious before.

 “It’s opening night tonight, but we in the costume department are tight on time, and _not_ to schedule at all. Worst of all, Oikawa-san’s Aladdin outfit is practically falling apart because one of our newer teammates made one tiny mistake, but then I made it _thousands of times worse_ , and if we don’t fix it soon, it’ll only continue to fall apart, and Oikawa-san will end up _naked_ onstage as it falls off him!”

Tooru naked. Onstage. Because of a costume mishap? _He wears boxers, though._

“Yachi-san, wouldn’t Tooru be wearing underwear?”

“That’s the problem; we had to create completely new underwear _just for this costume,_ because the director wasn’t happy with how Oikawa-san’s alien-designed briefs showed through the material. Meaning that if the main harem trousers fall apart, it takes his underwear with it, and then everything will be ruined!”

Tooru naked. Onstage. Because of a costume mishap that took his underwear down with it. All because of those damn alien boxers he loves so much. ~~Which he looks really good in.~~

 _Tooru_ naked.

_Naked._

“Is there anything I can help with?” Koushi puts both of his hands on Yachi-san’s shoulders, looking just as serious as she is, “We can’t let this happen.”

Yachi-san almost cries again, this time with joy, and holds onto one of his hands, only to start walking fast and _past_ him, which means he’s being dragged along with her. He doesn’t complain, doesn’t pull away, they are on a mission to save Tooru’s dignity-- to save the show, but mostly Tooru’s dignity on Koushi’s part.

She drags him all the way to Tooru’s dressing room -- _yes,_ he has a personal dressing room separate to the other performers, after saving the theatre from being closed down -- rather than the main room where all the costume designers are.

“Oikawa-san! Sugawara-san is here to help, and together we’ll fix th-- SORRY!”

“Hmm?”

Tooru is at the back of the room, bare-chested, his hands holding onto his jeans which hang loose around his hips, and he doesn’t look fazed at all. He doesn’t even bat an eyelid when his gaze lands on Yachi-san, who is covering her face with her hands, but when his gaze shifts to Koushi, well… he smirks.

 _Oh._ Koushi suddenly feels very warm, and he’s wearing a thin button-up shirt as it is, the top buttons undone to boot. He bites his lip. _Why is Tooru so_ hot, _it’s unfair._

"You're both here to help me look my best, right?" Tooru suddenly beams, a smile now replacing the smirk on his face, "That's okay, Ya-chan, all I need is Kou-chan right now!"

"Huh? Oikawa-san, I need to sew the costume--!"

Koushi watches as Tooru zips his jeans up and strides across the room gracefully, his arms outstretched. Koushi's unsure if he's about to embrace him and embarrass them both in front of Yachi-san, until he holds her by the shoulders and spins her around to face the door in the next second, not even touching Koushi himself. He forces her to walk forwards with him, and he holds the door open and pushes her out swiftly with a "Kou-chan's really good with his hands, he can fix it fine!", then closes the door once she's fully outside the room.

Tooru locks the door with an audible _click_ that makes Koushi gulp. Tooru is still shirtless, and now they're alone and locked in his dressing room together. They've not even been out on a first date yet -- a _proper_ date, because Yui and Daichi crashing their plans did _not_ count -- and this is already too much for Koushi's heart to handle.

"Really, Tooru?" Koushi sighs, desperately trying to suppress a blush when Tooru turns back around to face him with a grin, "Did you really have to go there with "Kou-chan's really good with his hands", as if I wouldn't notice it?"

"It's true," Tooru shrugs, strutting his way back over and wrapping his arms around Koushi's waist, "I've seen you work the lighting and sound control system with Kei-chan. You're an invaluable member of this theatre, you know."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure that's exactly what you were implying with that comment."

Koushi sighs again and shrugs himself away from Tooru's hold, ignores his outburst of "What? It's true!" and turns his attention to the ruined costume that hangs over the dressing table's chair. The seams on the inner leg and crotch area aren't looking the best they could, he notices, and while a sewing machine would probably be easier on something like this, there's no time to waste retrieving one when he... really _is_ good with his hands... _Damn you, Tooru._

An expensive sewing kit has been left on the table, no doubt belonging to someone in Yachi-san's group, and he's thankful to have the best equipment to hand. He can work fine with this, it's not rocket science, and Koushi's pretty handy with a needle and thread. He often helped out with the costume department  when there were only a handful of them before the group expanded, so it's nothing he's not used to.

Koushi's the best stagehand the theatre has -- he knows it, too -- and every department, every single person, never fails to voice their gratitude to him. It's embarrassing some days, especially when the director is feeling merry enough to call him out to centre stage and make a whole speech about said gratitude -- sometimes after a live performance, and _that_ throws Koushi off completely thanks to his stage fright -- which leaves him with nowhere to run.

"Kou-chan, earth to Kou-chan," Tooru whines from behind him, draping his arms over Koushi's shoulders, "Wouldn't it be easier if I put those on and _then_ you sew them?"

"Maybe," Koushi hums, stitching up the last of the holes he can see, "Okay, put these on and stand up on the footstool, so I can have a closer look and make sure you don't end up showing the audience more than intended."

Tooru laughs and Koushi sighs. _This isn't a game, Tooru._ Koushi can picture the headlines already, _"Oikawa Tooru shows off surprising Birthday Suit during live play of Aladdin", "The Grand King flashes Grand Junk for his prestigious audience"._ He is _not_ going to let them make a mockery of him.

_I haven't even seen him y-- Wait, what am I thinking? Mind out of the gutter, Koushi._

The harem trousers and special boxers are white, and Koushi can see why Tooru's own boxers would have been an issue; the main trousers are made up of a thin and delicate material, and any other colour and pattern wouldn't go amiss through them. Koushi sighs. Again. Nothing was ever easy when dealing with Oikawa Tooru, and not even being his boyfriend helped the matter.

Once Tooru has them on, Koushi kneels in front of him on a cushion to help his legs from going numb, and gets back to work. He adds another layer of fabric to the inside legs, widening the fit of the trousers so any movement doesn't pull on what he's fixed already. The next time the costume department makes anything like this, he thinks he'll visit and watch them just in case. Yachi-san was absolutely brilliant at what she did, but under pressure whilst trying to manage everyone else, she was prone to making the easiest mistakes.

"Hey, Koushi..." he hears Tooru sigh breathlessly, shivering as he finishes higher up his leg, "Careful where you're touching."

"Sorry."

Koushi looks up and finds Tooru biting his lip. They're in a rather... compromising position, he suddenly realises. Tooru's crotch is _right there,_ and Koushi's face isn't far away from that area at all, and gosh, it really _is_ warm in this dressing room, isn't it? Koushi pops another of his shirt buttons free, and lets out a shaky breath of his own.

"You know," Tooru's voice is low and sultry sounding, "It's a rather nice view from here."

 _Please body, don't betray me, please, please, please, do_ not _get hard--_

"Really? Well," Koushi lowers his voice to almost a whisper, "When tonight's performance is over, maybe... we can..."

_Click._

Koushi all but shoots up from his kneeling position, butting Tooru's chin with his head on his way up with an audible _thwack,_ as the door unlocks behind them. Tooru is bent over holding his face, but Koushi ignores him, jumping across the room fast to where the door opens and _oh thank goodness, it's Shimizu._

Shimizu walks into the room holding a key, dressed head-to-toe in her Jasmine costume, with Yachi-san following close behind her. Shimizu looks breathtaking as always, and Koushi smiles at her. He holds back a chuckle when his eyes land on Yachi-san, who doesn't look like she's sure if she should look at Shimizu or not, judging by how red she is in the face.

The two haven't been dating for long, but both had been hopelessly falling for each other without the other knowing, much like Tooru and Koushi. Being the absolute saint that Koushi was, of course he had given Yachi-san a little nudge in the right direction.

 _"Sugawara-san, what if she doesn't like me like that?"_ Yachi-san had been shaking like a leaf in front of him, _"What if this doesn't go well?"_

 _"Yachi-san,"_ Koushi had smiled and given her a thumbs up, _"I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised. Trust me, it'll go more than well with Shimizu."_

It was beautiful to see two people he cared so much for to be so happy and in love together.

 _If only Yui could lay off Tooru a little..._ Alas, Koushi would be asking too much.

"Oikawa," Shimizu looks him up and down, her eyes narrowing, "I'm glad your costume is fixed. The director doesn't appreciate you locking yourself away in here with Sugawara, especially when we have half an hour to go until the performance. Would you accompany me upstairs before we all pay the price?"

"Whoa, so scary Shimizu-chan," Tooru laughs and grabs the vest he needs to wear off the floor, putting it on, "I'm ready, I'm ready~ Let's go!"

Shimizu does not wait for him to follow her as she strides out of the room, leaving Yachi-san standing beside Koushi looking awestruck. _I don't blame her, Shimizu is pretty amazing._

"Oh, by the way, Koushi..." Tooru's voice is low and sultry again as he nears the door, and Koushi is fearful of that tone with Yachi-san still in the room, "I'll show you a whole new world tonight. Who knows, you may even see stars... Once the performance is over, that is."

Tooru licks his lips slowly and _purposefully,_ and then he winks, he damn well _winks_ at Koushi, and Yachi-san muffles a noise by holding her hands against her mouth -- her face is as red a lobster, bless her soul -- and _then_ Tooru has the audacity to smirk and laugh at them both. Koushi feels warm. Koushi is probably as red as Yachi-san is. Koushi also feels just as murderous as he does embarrassed.

"Hopefully you'll be able to stand without being aided tomorrow, Kou-chan. Bye-bye~!"

Tooru is out of the room before either of them can say anything, not that Yachi-san would be able to, as she's choking now, and Koushi takes a deep breath. His hands are clenched tight into fists and he's shaking.

"Sugawara-san...?"

He's dead. Tooru is _so dead._ Once the performance is over, Tooru will be lucky if he's even _alive_ once Koushi gets his hands on him-- not sexually, of course, no, and Koushi's pretty sure strangulation isn't Tooru's thing, nor his own.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yachi-san," he smiles that signature smile of his, so sweet and pure, but his eyes scream bloody _murder,_ "Just planning on how to show Tooru a whole new world myself."

Koushi holds his hand out to her, "Promise me you won't tell anyone if his body shows up cold and unresponsive tomorrow. Please?"

Yach-san blinks and stares at him, then shakes the hand extended to her with a smile of her own.

"Your secret is safe with me."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Listen, you don't need to tell me the costume mishap worry is complete BS, I know it is, but it still made me chuckle writing it. Also the director being angry about Oikawa's alien boxers showing through his costume is slightly less BS, and that idea also made me chuckle.
> 
> 2\. Suga and Yachi being friends and Suga supporting her through Yachi confessing to Shimizu is something that wouldn't leave my head, and I just thought it'd be adorable if they went through the same mutual pining as the main couple did, so I just had to make reference to something like that in here.
> 
> 3\. Is Oikawa dead after the end of this? No one knows (except maybe Suga and Yachi, ask them).


End file.
